


Lt. Shiny Sides

by theblossomknows



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: A fish died, Babe's love for Legos is everything, Babe's overprotective father is everything, Established Relationship, M/M, Modern AU, The stuff Bill will do for love, squabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblossomknows/pseuds/theblossomknows
Summary: Sigh. So there's a funeral service for a goldfish. From the very beginning, Bill had been an utter fool for the weird kid with soft brown eyes and a cute smile.





	Lt. Shiny Sides

**Author's Note:**

> I'll die for Babere

Babe was startled awake by a thumping noise, and then the feeling he wasn’t alone in his dark, childhood bedroom. For a moment, he was scared of the Giraffe Man like he had been as a boy, but then he heard a familiar voice.

“Fuck,” Bill said breathlessly on the carpeted floor. “What did I land on?”

“Aw, shit, Bill, you better not have busted up my legos!” Babe whispered, getting out of bed to check on them.

“So that’s why it hurt so fuckin’ bad.” Bill finally sat up and watched Babe fret over the toys. “I feel your love so strong right now, Babe.”

“I don’t even like you right now,” Babe said as he sorted the pieces.

“No, I got that from your text, that’s why–”

“Did you seriously just climb through my window?”

"Yeah, that’s why I did that.” Bill nodded, then reached for him. “Baby…”

“You climbed the trellis at my parents’ house to slide through my window and break my lego creations.” Babe put the loose ones into a bucket. “It’s senior year all over again, but I bet you didn’t bring bad wine this time.

Bill put his hands on either side of Babe’s face and made him look him in the eyes. His own expression softened. "I love you. I don’t know what to be without you. Your dad scares the piss outta me, but it didn’t stop me from sneaking in then and it won’t stop me now. He could come in here with a baseball bat right now and I’d still not regret coming after my Babe. Does he still have that bat? He still on the company team?”

Babe nodded with a little smile on his face.

“Are you happy about me coming here or happy about him clubbing me to death?”

“Little of both.”

“Babe…”

The redhead moved into his boyfriend’s lap. “Well…”

“I said I’m sorry about Lieutenant Shiny Sides. I meant it, I’m sorry, Babe.”

Babe sniffled and put his head on Bill’s shoulder. “He was a good fish.”

“I know he was. He was a real good fish.” For the life of him, Bill had no fucking idea what was so special about that stupid goldfish, other than his precious Babe had adored it. “Funeral services are scheduled for tomorrow at eleven a.m.”

Babe lifted his head to look at him. “You mean…?”

Bill nodded and resisted smiling at first. He knew he wasn’t completely off the hook yet and didn’t want to screw it up. Babe meant business when he went to go stay with his parents. “He will be lain to rest tomorrow in a coffin made of brown legos. I’m going to play his favourite Enya song.”

Babe gasped. “Only Time?”

Bill nodded again, even harder not to smile now. Never would understand where Babe got all these crazy ideas either, but he’d always been that way, as long as he’d known him, and assigning a favourite song to a stupid fish was the sort of thing that made Bill love him so completely. From the very beginning, he’d been an utter fool for the weird kid with soft brown eyes and a cute smile.

“Will you please come home after the service?” Bill asked quietly, rubbing his back in a slow circle. He chanced a small kiss to the tip of his nose. “Pretty please? I’m sorry, Babe. I’m sorry.”

Babe yawned, grumbled, shifted around. “We’ll go home together to get ready for the funeral. I don’t have any ties here.”

Bill did smile, now. “You want me to stay?”

“Well, someone has to protect me from the Giraffe Man.”

What a weird nerd. Bill kissed his nose again, then his cheek. “Aww, baby. Nothing’s coming to get you.”

There was a shuffling down the hallway, and Babe’s eyes widened. “Aw, shit, something’s coming to get you though. Bill, under the bed! Get under the bed!”

“Babe?” called a voice, growing closer.

Bill scrambled to get underneath Babe’s bed, his heart racing. Yeah, exactly like senior year.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All my fanfiction (a lot of which isn't on ao3) can be found at warmommy.tumblr.com/fanfiction


End file.
